Delicacy
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Besó su cuello, asegurándose de dejarle huellas con cada beso; marcarlo con minúsculas galaxias moradas, y verdes, y rojas. Hacer de su cuerpo una galería de arte, rindiéndole tributo a su amor. BL. NSFW. Yaoi. IwaKen


**¡Feliz navidad para mi Ray! Mejor conocida por estos lugares como Rossue! Este one-shot va dedicado especialmente para ella, el IwaKen es un delicadeza rara y prohibida, pero eso lo hace más dulce.**  
 **Gracias por enseñármelo, linda.**

 **Te agradezco también por cada fic que haces, son hermosos y espero que sigas adelante en el fandom de haikyuu.**

 **Ha sido mi gran placer conocerte mejor y considerarte una de mis amigas más cercanas; creo que ha sido tan fácil congeniar y en poco tiempo por lo similar que ambas somos; y espero que eso nunca cambie.**  
 **Me quedó cortito, pero lo hice con mucho cariño.**

 **Y a los que le han dado click para llegar acá, espero que les guste ese fic de este crackship; creo que ambos tendrían una química muy sana. Ojalá les abra los ojos, dios sabe que el mundo necesita más de Iwaken.**

* * *

 _ **Delicacy**_

Ambos se habían conocido por medio de sus respectivos mejores amigos, Oikawa había asegurado que este chico era perfecto para él; y Kuroo seguramente había convencido a Kenma diciéndole lo mismo.

Y parecía que, finalmente, su vanidoso mejor amigo había tenido _razón_ en algo.

Kozume había sido todo lo que él más deseaba. Ambos habían conectado desde que se conocieron; porque, francamente, Hajime necesitaba un descanso del ruidoso Oikawa, y sabía que Kenma necesitaba lo mismo. Así que en sus citas, el pelinegro no podía pedir más.

Además, Kenma era realmente lindo; tenía una belleza felina y sobria, con facciones finas, como si hubieran sido dibujadas con pincel, ojos dorados y penetrantes. Hajime estaba seguro que el chico menor, si lo miraba fijamente podía leer sus pensamientos. Su figura era delgada y pequeña. Si él debía ser honesto, había quedado flechado desde que lo vio; con esos labios delineados, y su nariz respingada.

Lo que tenían era bueno, salían unas veces por semana; a Iwaizumi no le molestaba invitarlo, era suficiente con verlo. Pero su momento favorito era cuando Hajime se quedaba viendo la televisión en el sillón de la sala de estar, mirando las noticias de ese día o la repetición de alguna película, y Kenma llegaba sin ningún ruido o decir alguna palabra y se sentaba en su regazo; prestándole atención solamente a su consola; como lo hizo ese momento.

El pelinegro abrió sus piernas para darle espacio a Kozume entre ellas. Él pasó sus manos por sus brazos, acariciándolo sin prestar atención y Kenma dejó salir pequeños sonidos que no llegaban a ser palabras. Hajime notó que estaba jugando uno diferente hoy; a veces los videojuegos cambiaban, algunos los conocía y otros jamás los había visto.

Iwaizumi se aburrió de las noticias y le dio un beso en su nuca, Kenma se acercó más a él, aunque sin despegar sus ojos de la pequeña pantalla de múltiples colores. Entonces él le dio otro beso, esta vez en la curvatura de su oído, el chico de menor estatura solo tembló levemente; a Hajime le gustaba ese juego, siempre era divertido probar hasta donde podía llegar la concentración del rubio.

Besó su nuca y mordió suavemente; Kenma se pegó más a su cuerpo y a su entrepierna, frotando su espalda baja; a eso, Iwaizumi gimió suave y se acercó a su oído para susurrar:

—Si querías un poco de compañía, podías habérmelo dicho.

Kenma no respondió, pero su respiración comenzó a tornarse fuerte; sin embargo, seguía jugando como si nada.

Iwaizumi llevó una mano a su estómago, en donde su camisa terminaba y comenzaban sus pantalones; los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron, pero Kenma no subió su mirada. Así que el pelinegro subió más sus dedos, pasando sus uñas cortas y rectas hacia su tórax, mientras plantaba varios besos húmedos en su cuello, mordiendo en algunos lugares, justo debajo de su oído o en la unión de su hombro y cuello. Hajime respiraba el aroma del chico, excitándose al tenerlo tan cerca.

El chico de mayor tamaño llegó hasta su pecho y dibujó círculos alrededor de su pezón; lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de un golpe dentro de la consola. Una rápida mirada le dijo a Iwaizumi que el personaje de Kenma había sido golpeado; con una sonrisa malévola, apretó la protuberancia pequeña y rosada al mismo tiempo que mordió su hombro.

Otro golpe en la consola y Kozume chasqueando la lengua.

Estaba más que seguro que el rubio podía sentir su caliente y dura erección en su trasero, y esperaba que eso le sirviera más de distracción; Hajime respiraba en su oreja y movía sus caderas, creando una maravillosa presión en sus pantalones, notó que los nudillos del chico en su consola estaban blancos debido a la fuerza con lo que lo agarraba.

Iwaizumi se rio mentalmente, Kozume jamás lo aburriría, estaba seguro. El rubio era excéntrico cuando se trataba de sexo, Hajime podía ponerse duro solo pensando en qué haría él después para sorprenderlo en la cama.

Además, el autocontrol de Kozume era _sorprendente_ , y le divertía ponerlo a _prueba._

Apretó el otro pezón con la misma fuerza, y llevó su otra mano al dobladillo de sus pantalones jugando con su piel, bajando un poco más por segundo, haciendo exquisitamente dolorosa la espera. Kenma juntaba sus rodillas con impaciencia, pero Iwaizumi no podía ver su rostro todavía, pero notó que sus labios estaban entreabiertos y jadeaba lentamente.

Hajime metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior, y enrolló su mano en la erección del chico, Kenma gimió esta vez, fuerte, apasionado y lujurioso. Iwaizumi sonrió por su logro, pero el rubio, testarudo, seguía viendo su pantalla; así que comenzó a masturbarlo. Disfrutó como el cuerpo más delgado se estremecía y movía sus piernas, debatiéndose en darle más espacio o cerrarlas, pero, aun así, se negaba a soltar su consola y ayudarse con sus manos.

Podía sentir a Kozume cerca de su orgasmo, las respiraciones entrecortadas y los pequeños gemidos se le estaban volviendo familiares; pero Hajime no quería que la diversión terminara todavía, así que dejó de tocar su erección. Kenma susurró un suave y dulce quejido ante la pérdida del estímulo, desesperado por su liberación

Iwaizumi sonrió y llevó su mano más abajo, acariciando el perineo, masajeando con sus dedos hasta llegar al apretado músculo circular; el chico en medio de sus piernas gimió y cerró sus ojos.

—Dime que lo quieres —murmuró Iwaizumi en su oído, mordiendo y lamiendo—. Dime _cuánto_ lo quieres, y te lo daré.

—Ah… ah… —jadeó—… _por favor._

Era adorable lo tímido y callado que era Kenma; pero era más adorable hacerlo gritar y retorcerse de placer.

—Levántate —ordenó Hajime.

Kozume obedeció sin dudar y dejó que el pelinegro le bajara los pantalones hasta las rodillas; había dejado su consola a un lado y no volvió a recogerla, Iwaizumi tomó esto como su victoria personal.

Buscó al pie del sillón, recordaba que el pequeño frasco había sido olvidado ahí desde la última vez que hicieron eso. Algunas veces ninguno podía mantener las manos lejos del otro y terminaban teniendo sexo en donde fuera, menos su dormitorio.

Embarró sus dedos con una copiosa cantidad de lubricante, y los metió en su cuerpo sin aviso, Kenma se sobresaltó y ladeó su rostro; Iwaizumi no dudó y buscó sus labios para besarlo; los dos chicos cayendo perdidos en el deseo y placer; ambos pidiendo más del otro.

Hajime metía y sacaba sus dedos con ritmo, haciendo que Kozume se relajara, abriéndolo para recibirlo después. Kenma lamía sus labios, como si fuera un hombre sediento, y solo Iwaizumi podía darle agua.

—Estoy listo —urgió Kenma.

—¿Estás seguro, _gatito?_

El rubio no pudo más que murmurar un gemido y asentir.

—Usa tus palabras, _gatito_ —murmuró, metiendo dos dedos y comenzando a hacer movimientos de tijeras.

—¡Ah!… _Hajime_ —lo llamó por su nombre—, sí… sí…

—Eso es —felicitó, era hora de recompensarlo—, levántate y mírame, gatito.

Kenma se levantó del sillón, y se sacó los pantalones por completo, Hajime se lamió los labios cuando el rubio se subió a horcajadas en sus piernas; sus hermosos ojos dorados con un brillo cautivante y misterioso. Como si quisiera devorarlo, el pelinegro sonrió, sus labios curvándose, esperando que lo hiciera.

Iwaizumi solo se recostó en el mueble y, miró como el otro chico tomaba su erección, y comenzaba a introducirla en su cuerpo; empalándose hasta el límite. Tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de mover sus caderas; pero el cuerpo más pequeño se sentía delicioso, las paredes de Kenma lo apretaban de las mejores maneras.

El rubio era capaz de hacer las cosas más lascivas y, sin embargo, parecer inocente; eso solo lo excitaba más. Kenma se acercó y depositó un beso casto en su mejilla.

Hajime comenzó a mover sus caderas, con ritmo suave y sensual; saliendo de su cuerpo por completo y entrando hasta llenarlo por completo. Las manos de Kenma se hacían puño en sus hombros, y sus carnosos labios susurraban un quedo, pero seguro mantra: « _Más, Hajime, más, más…_ ».

Las llamas de deseo estaban ardiendo desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta sus entrañas, los sonidos que salían de su boca se habían tornado primales y sus movimientos también. Hajime tomó con fuerza un puñado del cabello de Kenma, y lo chocó contra su boca, devorando con dientes y lengua esos dulces sonidos. Apretaba su cadera para levantar su cuerpo y estrellar su miembro en esa deliciosa calidez.

Fuego caliente y blanco encendía cada nervio de su cuerpo; la necesidad encendía cada rincón de su alma, esa necesidad de marcar, poseer y apropiarse del otro chico; de su cuerpo como de su corazón. Besó el cuello de Kenma, asegurándose de dejarle huellas con cada beso; marcarlo con minúsculas galaxias moradas, y verdes, y rojas. Hacer de su cuerpo una galería de arte, rindiéndole tributo a su amor.

El rubio gemía con cada estocada; subiendo un poco más la voz. Hajime estaba tan adentro de su cuerpo y sentía que el otro lo terminaría consumiendo su alma; y si Iwaizumi lo pensaba, eso no le importaría.

Siempre, cuando ambos estaban en ese estado, sintiendo llamas de fuego y deseo, enterrados en el alma del otro; Kenma buscaba su mano, quizás para anclarse a algo o porque necesitaba sentirlo de esa forma. Iwaizumi siempre la encontraba en el camino, y la sostenía; sin parar o ralentizar el ritmo que tenían.

Kozume comenzó a tocarse, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro se rizaba formando una expresión de crudo y atrevido placer. Hajime aprovechaba de solo ver su rostro y sentir su garganta apretarse un poco más, con el conocimiento que el otro chico era suyo, y de nadie más.

Con un pequeño grito, Kenma se vino entre sus cuerpos, llenando sus abdómenes con su cálida semilla; su cuerpo se estremecía, rebosando de placer.

Hajime no duró más de diez segundos después de él y terminó viniéndose dentro de Kenma; el rubio gimió al sentir el caliente semen llenando su cuerpo. El par de amantes compartieron un beso, satisfecho y al mismo tiempo necesitado.

El chico de segundo no se movió de ahí, fue el pelinegro que tuvo que moverse; riéndose entre dientes, debido a la actitud de Kenma, sacó su miembro de su cuerpo. Pero el armador seguía sin moverse, su cuerpo parecía que había dejado de tener huesos, Hajime miró cuando él se recostó sobre su pecho.

Kozume tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Kenma, ve a ducharte —aconsejó, pero fue recibido por un gruñido, semi-consciente—, no bromeo. Debes ir a limpiar todo el desastre que hicimos, luego se hará más incómodo.

—Odio los baños —respondió sin abrir los ojos— y quiero dormir.

Iwaizumi resopló divertido, a veces era extraño lo mucho que Kenma le recordaba a un minino de casa; un pensamiento llevó a lo otro y terminó imaginando a Kozume con medias negras, ropa interior de encaje, orejas, cola y un collar con un cascabel.

Debía convencerlo a usar algo así a como diera lugar.

—Hablo en serio —dijo.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Y qué hay si te ofrezco mi ayuda para limpiarte _bien_?

Kozume se puso de pie y se estiró; sin decir más comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño, Iwaizumi quería ser un caballero pero terminó quedándose viendo a la manera en que el semen bajaba de su trasero.

—De acuerdo —aceptó cuando desapareció de su vista—, pero eso me da derecho a quedarme con toda el agua tibia hasta que se termine.

Hajime no podía no aceptar, de todas maneras estaba seguro que iba a necesitar esa ducha fría después.

* * *

 **Porque nunca viene en mal un PWP ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
